leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Glop48/Marvel meets LOL : Magneto,The Magnetic Master
Hello summoners ! Im going to keep it short,as everybody knows how Magneto looks like,and im going to put some skill explanation.Also i will be updating my other Marvel meets LOL posts with lore (in this case origin stories) in order rto make them more enjoyable to read and make this ridiculous idea a little more credible. Magneto,The Magnetic Master Abilities : Passive : Shards of Metal : Magnetos powerfull magnetism powers allow him to control metal even if it is attached to an enemy,making it explode,dealing small magical damage to an enemy after they have been hit by one of Magnetos abilities,with a 2 second delay on it. Q-Magnetical Push : Using a magnetical pulse,Magneto pushes an enemy or pulls them.This is done by first targeting an enemy then dragging the mouse to a location.This will drag the enemy to the selected location.After they are pulled or pushed,they will be stunned for 2 seconds.This ability doesn't apply his passive. W-Metal Eruption : Magneto uses the metal that is in the ground,making it erupt from it,damaging all enemies that stand in the small area of effect.This ability applies Shatds of Metal.Also,if the enemy is already affected by his passive from another spell,this ability will deal bonus damage,but the damage from the passive that the enemy gets from this skill will be reduced. E-Metal Prison : Magneto traps an enemy in a prison of metal,making them unable to take any actions,but also making them unable to be attacked by anything.This applies his passive after the enemy has exited the prison. R-Magnetical Storm : Magneto channels a magnetical pulse,after which he lifts all enemies caught in the small radius in the air,keeping them there and making them unable to take any action or be attacked by anything.This also lifts siege minions and melee minions,but not caster minons.After a 3 second wait time,Magneto slams all enemies and creeps down on the ground,dealing magical damage.Magneto himself channels this ability the whole time,and cannot move or cast spells.Also allies cannot come on the area of effect,but can immediately after the enemies have been slammed down.The passive is applied after they are slammed down. Background : Being born of a German Jewish family,Eric Lesherr was wittness to the discrimination and hardship of the nazis, and was force to flee along his family from their country to escape being trown in the Auschwitz concentration camp.Soon,they were found out and his parents executed by nazis.After that tragic event,Eric was trown in the concentration camp,and took another identity,Magnus.There she meet a woman by the name Magda,which Magnus became in love with,and soon,after escaping the camp,became wife and bride.In a strange accident, Magnus unleashed his powers,accidentaly killing his small daughter and making Magda to flee in fear.After these tragic events,Magnus learnt to manipulate his powers and became a powerfull mutant.After years,he became goo friend with Charles Xavier,and became a duo.After many years on friendship,the two parted ways do to their different views on mutant-human relationships and Magnus became Magneto.After the portal between word openend,Magneto entered and joined the League of Legends to see if any mutants fought there,and recruit them and prove that mutants are superior once in for all . Skill explanation : Passive-This ability makes his combos very dangerous.Also after being hit by an ability,the passive debuff icon is shown before the actual explosion happens. Q-Heroes of Newerth already implemented this targeting already,but i don't see how this ability would work without being a simple push or without this targeting.But in HON this is usable on allies (Rally) and also jumping to enemies and pushing them (Grinex) which is different. W-A simple aoe nuke,that has a low mana cost and an average cooldown.Also very annoying in the early stages. E-A very powerfull crowd control spell.In combination with Magnetical Pull can lend some easy kills,but only after the prison dissappeares. R-A powerfull initiation and teamfight ultimate.Also enemies are restricted in entering the area like allies are,but they can cast spells on Magneto.Allies can cast spells on the lifted enemies,but the enemies can't be hurt.Also Magneto takes reduced damage during his ultimate.Only enemies that have been lifted originally can be damage by this skill. So what do you think ? Also,who should i do next Doctor Doom or Dormammu ? I will do both,but which one should i do first ? Category:Custom champions